crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
'Builds' *Anti Mager (Rangers guide) *Nature Ranger *Hybrid Ranger 'Strengths' They're skilled at using long range weapons. They also have high Critical Strikes.They can utilize traps very well. 'Weaknesses' Because of their long range fighting style, ranger defenses are low. Once in attack range, they can be taken down much more quickly than other classes because of their low defense but they have the ability to heal themselves 'Skills' 'Nature' 'Attack Skill Tree' Magic Arrow Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. Ankle Shot Deals ranged magic damage to and reduces the movement speed of a single enemy target. Lasts for 4 seconds. Improved Magic Arrow Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. Master Magic Arrow Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. 'Healing Skill Tree' Elven Swiftness (passive) Permanently increases your attack and movement speeds. Oak's Blessing Heals a ranged friendly target over time. Note: Over 5 seconds Quick Heal Heals a single target. Amount healed is based on your total magic attack. Tidal Arrow Deals ranged magic damage to and pushes back a single enemy target. Barkskin Restores HP upon being attacked for a short period of time. Improved Oak's Blessing Heals a ranged friendly target over time. Note: Over 5 seconds Panic (passive) Permanently gives you a chance to have your movement speed increased upon being attacked. Lasts 5 seconds. Conversion Heals a single target. Amount healed is based on your total hit points. 'Trap Skill Tree' Percision (Passive) Permanently increases your hit rating and magic attack. Scarlet Fever Deals ranged magic damage and additional damage over time to a single enemy target Lasts for 12 seconds. Wither Trap Places a trap at your feet. Enemies who walk into the trap will be stunned for 3 seconds for 2 seconds per proc and will take damge over time. Lasts for 15 seconds. Improved Scarlet Fever Deals ranged magic damage and additional damage over time to a single enemy target. Lasts for 12 seconds. Dream Trap Places a trap at your feet. The first enemy to walk into the trap will enter a sleep state. Attacking a sleeping player will wake it up Anaconda Trap Summons an anaconda at the caster's feet. The anaconda will automatically attack and deal magic damage to a single enemy target. 'Rebirth Skill Tree' Slither (Awakening I) -- Nature Ranger Scion Rebirth Skill ' ''Releases a snake that automatically attack a single target within a range of 250; lasts 16 seconds. All damage dealt will be converted into bonus HP healing for the spell caster. Effects are affected by the owner's MATK Lvl. Only one snake may be released at a time. ''Not learnable alongside Magic Defender'' '''Daimon Shield (Awakening II) -- Nature Ranger Eidolon Rebirth Skill (Passive) Periodically makes you invincible for 2 seconds and removes all negative effects currently being applied to character. 'Anti-Mage' 'Anti-Mage Skill Tree' Fire Arrow Deals physical ranged damage to a single enemy target Paralyzing Shot Deals physical ranged damage to a single enemy target while lowering the target's physical defences. Improved Fire Arrow Deals physical ranged damage to a single enemy target. Strong Shot Deals massive physical ranged damage to a single target. Must channel for 3 seconds. Improved Paralyzing Shot Deals physical ranged damage to a single enemy target while lowering the target's physical defences. Master Fire Arrow Deals physical ranged damage to a single enemy target. 'Anti Mage AoE Skill Tree' Double Shot Deals '''2 '''hits of physical ranged damage to a single enemy target. Trailing Arrow Improved Double Shot Deals' 2'' 'hits of physical ranged damage to a single enemy target. '''Rain of Arrow (AOE) Deals ranged physical damage to targets in an area. 'Anti-Mage Skill' Anti-Magic Shield (Passive) Permanently increases your magic defense. '''''Cannot be learnable concurantly with Precision. Fortune's Kiss (Passive) Permanently increases your Luck. Void's Edge Interupts a single enemy target's spell casting. Silencing Strike Prevents enemy magic users from casting spells for a period of time. Improved Anti Magic Shield (Passive) Permanently reduces incoming magic damage. Tether Trap Places a trap at your feet. Trap will immoblize the first enemy that walks into it for a period of time. Enemy can still attack. Mana Spring (Passive) Permanently increases your mana regeneration speed. Tidal Rush (Passive) Increases base physical attack once every 20 seconds; lasts for 5 seconds. 'Scion Eidolon Skill Tree' Magic Defender Releases an anti-magic curse on a target and yourself. Increases personal PATK while reducing the target's MATK by 20%. Lasts 10 seconds. Sipho Kiss Deals a certain amount of physical damage to a long-range target and decreases magic level of target's attack; lasts 10 seconds. The target will become dazed if the magic value gets below 20%. Buffing Skills Category:Classes Category:Player Category:Article stubs